


A Dog and His Boy(s)

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Flashing, Adventures in cooking lobster dinners, Fluff, Jake vs. Lobster, M/M, pet adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cougar decided to adopt a dog, he didn't realize that he'd be adopting that dog's human as well.  Thankfully, he has a spare bedroom and a soft spot for strays even if they feed his dog table food and completely spoil the creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting the New Year off right with an almost entirely angst free fic. I mean there are hints of angst because I'm not a perfect human being, but this is not the angst-fest of its predecessors. Also, more puppies because there can never be enough AUs with puppies.

Carlos hadn't planned to adopt a dog, but Clay had told him it wasn't healthy to live alone. Any advice on healthy living from Clay was pretty ridiculous, but Cougar had thought it better to be proactive instead of waiting for his team to take drastic measures for his mental health. As it was, they called before and after every scheduled therapy session to make sure that he was actually attending. Cougar could've done without the thinly veiled excuses like asking him about an account he'd taken care of weeks earlier.

So, he'd gone and looked at animals in the shelter. He'd originally wanted a cat, in hopes that it would be self-sufficient, but then he'd seen this dog sitting in the corner of his kennel looking utterly defeated. Cougar wasn't one to be swayed by sentimentality, but the dog reminded him of himself in so many ways. It was pathetic really. Thank god, he'd gone alone instead of with Pooch who'd threatened to go with him.

When Cougar got to sit with the mutt, it walked over shyly and dropped its head in his lap and just let himself be stroked and rubbed. Cougar could deal with this kind of dog. He could sit and scratch his ears quietly. He liked that the animal wasn't all fuss and spectacle. So, he'd inquired about adoption.

And here he was, adopting his first dog. Everyone at the shelter seemed really happy that the pup was getting a “forever home” since he'd been there quite some time. Everyone except the blonde guy that was standing in the corner wiping his eyes behind his circular glasses, trying to pretend he wasn't crying. He wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it. He was honestly sniffling. Either he had a terrible upper respiratory infection, or he was _very_ upset.

“Why is he so upset?” Cougar asked Annie, one of the volunteers. She'd walked him through the whole process which had been far more complicated than he imagined it to be.

“Jake? Oh, it's nothing. Just ignore him. He gets like that,” she told him, looking uncomfortable about the question.

Carlos frowned as he waited for them to bring out Samson, his new dog. The large black Doberman mix came out looking perkier than Cougar remembered him. They'd clearly given him a bath and put a little bandanna around his neck, and he was moving like he knew today was special.

He came right over to Cougar and sniffed him and solicited affection from him and even flopped down and rolled onto his side for belly rubs. He was still subdued. There was no eager jumping or nipping. Samson was a calm creature.

That is until he heard the guy Annie called Jake hiccup as he tried to hold back a sob. Samson's head swiveled right to the broad shouldered blond standing in the corner, looking like he'd been punched in the gut.

Samson whined as he jumped to his feet and tried to dart toward Jake. His leash went taut in Cougar's hands, but Samson aggressively pulled the leash to get to the guy having a minor breakdown. Annie told Samson to sit, but the dog ignored her in favor of tugging even harder.

Cougar shrugged and walked the dog to the other man. Samson was on his hind legs bracing himself on Jake and sticking his nose all over looking for pets, but Jake didn't pet him. Cougar was mildly offended that he wouldn't even rub Samson's head, then Jake released a loud sob as he gently tried to push Samson down.

“No, boy, you've got to go with him. He's your new owner. I'll be okay, I promise,” Jake told the dog, but Samson was whining loudly, still trying to nose his way into Jake's affections.

“Who are you?” Cougar asked when it was clear his stoic dog was anything but calm around this man.

“Huh? Sorry, I didn't mean to cause a scene. I just come here a lot and hang out with the dogs nobody wants. I just wanted to be able to say goodbye before you got here, but they were sprucing him up and everything, and I didn't get a chance,” Jake said, sounding absolutely miserable.

“Jake, stop harassing the customers,” Annie told him, and Jake sniffed loudly as he nodded.

“I'll just get out of your hair. Congratulations. Samson's a great dog, isn't that right Sammy?” Jake asked, and Samson instantly responded to the question by trying to jump up on Jake again.

“Samson, sit,” Jake told the dog, and Samson did exactly as he was told. Jake excused himself as he used the corner of his t-shirt to wipe off his glasses.

Samson whined as Jake walked away, but he didn't move from his place. Cougar looked down at the dog and sighed. He couldn't even adopt a dog without complications. He didn't know why he thought this would've gone smoothly.

“Go get him,” Cougar told the dog, putting the end of Samson's leash in his mouth, so he didn't get caught on something, and the dog darted off in search of Jake while Cougar finished the last of the paperwork.

When Cougar walked outside, he immediately found Samson harassing Jake who was sitting on the front stoop. Cougar seated himself next to Jake as Jake hugged Samson like his life depended on it.

“You are very fond of each other,” Cougar said, rubbing Samson's back as Samson bathed Jake in puppy kisses.

“Yeah, we've been pals for a while. Sorry again for making a scene. This is supposed to be your day, and I've kind of ruined it,” Jake apologized.

“Why have you not adopted him?” Cougar asked, genuinely curious.

“My apartment's tiny and the landlord doesn't like us having big pets, and I can't afford a bigger place right now, so it's just not in the cards,” Jake told him, groaning when Samson licked his glasses. “I can't see without those. You know that,” Jake complained as he tugged them off, but he couldn't cleaned them because Samson was in the way.

Cougar found himself taking the glasses and cleaning them off with his own shirt. Jake gave him a soft smile as he reached over and placed them back on his face. “Thanks,” was his quiet reply. Jake had a nice smile, and beautiful blue eyes behind the funky glasses.

Cougar nodded and returned the smile. He found himself speaking before he could really think about what he was saying.

“Maybe you would like to come visit Samson once in a while. I think he would like that,” Cougar told him. He couldn't really believe he was offering that, but it seemed like the right thing to do, and Cougar didn't like to see someone so miserable because of something they couldn't control.

“Oh, I couldn't. That would be rude. He's your dog,” Jake told him, lowering his head to rest it on top of Samson's.

“I think he was yours first. I really wouldn't mind,” Cougar said, and when he thought about it, he wouldn't. As much as Cougar had wanted a quiet, calm dog, he could admit that Samson was a happier dog around Jake.

“I don't know...”

Cougar tore off a piece of the paperwork they'd given him, and he wrote his address and phone number on it. “Take it, in case you change your mind,” Cougar told him.

“Thanks,” Jake said, lifting his head and handing Samson's leash to Cougar. “Bye Samson. You be good for...”

“Carlos,” Cougar supplied.

“You be a good boy because he seems like a nice guy, and I'm not just saying that because he's right next to us, okay?” Jake told the dog before kissing it on the head and nuzzling it.

“Come, Samson,” Cougar told the dog, and he listened and followed, though he glanced back at Jake several times as they got situated in the car. Cougar did too, worried for the man who looked like he'd just lost a loved one.

\---

Samson seemed to flourish living with Cougar. He loved to run around Cougar's large backyard and chase the squirrels and butterflies. Cougar loved spending his evenings out there with him, reading as Samson played or playing fetch with him. In the mornings, they ran together, and Samson happily went to work with Cougar. Clay didn't say anything about having a dog roam around the office, and everyone else doted on Samson like he was their mascot.

When clients asked about the dog, everyone always told them that Samson was head of security, which always got a bit of a laugh since they ran a security consultation business.

Cougar almost completely forgot about the man at the shelter until he found the guy sleeping in his backyard next to the dog house Cougar had built for Samson. Samson never spent the night outside but when the sun was hot, he liked the shade the house provided while still allowing him to watch the yard.

Cougar almost shot the guy until Samson went tearing out of the house and over to the unconscious man. When Samson laid next to him and started whining as he licked his face, Cougar had no doubt that it was Jake.

Cougar walked over, gun in the holster at the base of his spine, and crouched beside the younger man. Jake woke slowly to the onslaught of puppy kisses, but he seemed sluggish as he rolled onto his back.

“Are you hurt?” Cougar asked, placing his hand on Jake's chest.

Jake startled a little, but his eyes opened slowly.

“Hey, you're that guy,” he said, lifting his hand to touch Cougar's face. Samson intercepted the touch, taking it for himself. Jake smiled, scratching behind Samson's ear's.

“Carlos.”

“Yeah, sorry. I had a bad day, and I wanted to come see Samson, but my phone got turned off, so I couldn't call...” Cougar got a whiff of alcohol on the guy's breath, and he concluded that he was either drunk or hungover and his day probably had been pretty bad.

“So you broke into the yard and waited at Samson's house for him?” Cougar asked, trying not to laugh, because Jake was cute in his sleep mussed state—even if he did smell like a brewery.

“Yeah, sorry. I'm like a crappy ex-boyfriend. Only extra pathetic because I'm here for a dog,” Jake said, letting Cougar help him to his feet. “Evidently, my landlord wasn't super fond of me in general not just dogs,” he said, dusting dirt and grass off his jeans.

Cougar frowned, and Samson continued his excited pleas for affection from Jake.

“Do you not have a place to stay?”

“Just for the next few days. No big deal. I've be homeless longer. But, I just wanted to see Samson before I leave town,” Jake told him.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Cougar asked him, watching the way Jake's fingers never left Samson's sweet spots. The pup looked like he'd entered doggy heaven the way he was drooling all over Jake's sneakers.

“Oh, I don't want to be any trouble.”

“No trouble,” Cougar promised, waving Jake through the sliding glass door into the kitchen.

Samson didn't let Jake move more than a step away from him, pressing his nose to Jake's thigh or groin whenever he stopped petting the dog. Cougar smiled at the scene.

Samson was affectionate with Cougar, but it was as though the dog knew that Jake needed a little love, and he was more than happy to deliver.

Cougar opened his fridge without a word and waved to the selection of drinks in there.

“Mountain Dew is fine. You don't really look like a Dew kind of guy,” Jake told him.

“Friends like it,” Cougar said, shrugging as he handed over a can of the sugary caffeine syrup as he'd come to describe it. Jake drank it down like he hadn't had a drink for days.

When Jake was finished, Samson tried to drag his water bowl over to Jake's feet, and Cougar got a little concerned. He pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge as well and placed it on the table in front of Jake. Jake blushed.

“Can't hide anything from him, huh?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Cougar shook his head. Nothing got past Samson, which was one of Cougar's favorite things about him. It let him sleep easier at night.

“Where have you been staying?” Cougar asked.

“Oh, um...in my car? It's a little cramped with all my stuff in there, but it's no big de—”

“I have a spare room,” Cougar told him.

“You don't know me from anyone.”

“Samson likes you.”

“You're going to let me crash on your spare bed because your dog—mind you, I adore Samson and his stinky breath—likes me?” Jake asked, waving his hands as he spoke and almost knocking over his water. Samson barked loudly at him as he steadied the bottle. “Yeah, yeah, I'm drinkin' it. I like you better when you're begging for belly rubs,” Jake told the dog.

“He's a smart dog. I trust his judgment...and he will whine for days if I send you away hungry,” Cougar told him, walking to the fridge again and looking for something to feed Jake.

“I'm glad he got a good owner like you. Someone adopted him a few months back, but they brought him back after a few weeks. It's not right, getting the little guy's hopes up like that just to send him back again.”

“No, it is not,” Cougar agreed, though he recognized that life wasn't always so easy as that, but it still wasn't fair to the animal.

“He seems happy here, and you got him a little bandana to go with your scarf, so I think he thinks he's cool,” Jake rambled as he scratched behind Samson's ears.

Cougar came close to blushing about the bandana. Pooch had bought it for Samson as a joke since Carlos had never gotten over wearing scarves after being a sniper. Samson had pepped up when they put it on him, so Cougar had bought several more to go with his own scarves. It was really embarrassing that Jake noticed.

“It was a gift,” Cougar said even though that particular scarf wasn't actually the one Pooch bought him. It was a white lie.

“Well, someone has good taste in puppy presents,” Jake remarked, smiling down at Samson as he rested his head in Jake's lap.

Cougar nodded glancing back into the refrigerator for meal options. He could cook steaks for them, but that might seem like he was trying too hard. Cougar rolled his eyes at himself. He wasn't trying to impress this guy. So what if Samson seemed to love him? He'd be leaving in a day or two, so there was really no reason to put too much thought into this.

“Steaks?” he asked, pulling the package of T-bones out of the refrigerator.

“You really don't need to—”

Jake was cut off by his own stomach grumbling loudly. He blushed as it went on for several seconds. Cougar laughed softly as he brought the steaks to the island.

“You don't have to,” Jake insisted, but Cougar just gave him an unimpressed look. “Really, no matter what my stomach says. It's mutiny has been noted and will be dealt with swiftly,” Jake told him.

Cougar just shook his head as he opened the packages of meat and went about preparing them for the grill. He could feel Jake's eyes on him as he moved around the kitchen, but most of Jake's attention was focused on Samson.

“You can take him out and play,” Cougar told him, going through the cabinet for rubs and spices.

“You don't mind?” Jake asked, looking as eager as Samson.

“Go. I will be out soon,” Cougar said, waving them off.

“Cool. Come one, Samson. Wanna play fetch? Let's go buddy,” Jake said excitedly. Samson got up on his hind legs excitedly as Jake got out of his seat, making sure to grab the bottle of water as Samson led the way outside.

Cougar watched them go. Samson was clearly excited to see Jake, and Cougar smiled as he watched Jake immediately start playing tug-o-war with the large dog. It was one of Samson's favorite activities. It seemed that every toy Cougar brought home for him was designated for tug-o-war no matter what it was. Samson even tried to do it with the dog bed Cougar got him.

Cougar gathered what he needed and went out to the backyard as well. He lit the grill and waited for it to get going. Jake was chasing Samson around the yard as Samson evaded him, Jake's sneaker between his teeth. Cougar didn't know how Jake lost it or Samson got it, but the game was quite entertaining.

“Samson,” Cougar called, and the dog's head whipped in his direction. Samson changed direction in a step and sprinted right for Cougar. He darted behind Carlos as he dashed up onto the small patio.

Jake was not so nimble, and he came barreling right at Cougar with a comically determined face. Cougar took the impact well, catching Jake as he collided with him when he was unable to stop in time. Samson stood safely behind Carlos, seemingly admiring his handiwork.

“Shit, sorry. He's a sneaky fucker,” Jake apologized, arms wrapped tightly around Cougar to prevent either one of them from falling over.

Cougar laughed. “He is,” he agreed. Cougar didn't doubt that Samson knew exactly what he was doing when he hid behind him. The dog was eerily smart sometimes.

“I'm really sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?” Jake asked, giving Cougar a once over. Cougar allowed the scrutiny, but he assured Jake that he was fine. He'd taken much harder hits than that. Jake stepped back awkwardly.

Samson weaved between them as they stepped apart, still maintaining steadying touches. He dropped Jake's shoe between them and sat down looking up at them for attention.

“You did this,” Jake said, pointing down at the large animal. Samson barked excitedly. “And you're clearly proud of yourself,” Jake groaned, reaching down for his sneaker, but Samson snatched it up first and darted through Jake's legs. “This isn't funny. I need that shoe,” Jake said as Cougar chuckled softly.

“He will give it back...eventually,” Cougar said.

“Gee, you're _so_ helpful,” Jake told him, but he didn't sound that angry about it. “Can I help at all?” Jake asked as Cougar moved to throw the steaks on the grill.

“Not really. I'm sure Samson will be much more appreciative of your time.”

Jake nodded, wandering out into the grass and sitting down. Samson was still running around with his prize, but he slowed down and wandered over to Jake, flopping down beside him. Jake immediately provided belly rubs, and Cougar had a feeling he'd be sleeping alone tonight. Samson's favor was easily bought with belly rubs.

Cougar sat on the picnic table on the patio and watched them play together. He flipped the steaks after several minutes and wandered into the house for a beer. When he came out, Jake was chasing Samson around again. This time he was just in his socks, and Samson had claimed his second shoe. Cougar didn't know how it kept happening, but he figured that Jake should probably tie his laces tighter.

“Steak's done,” Cougar called as he put several skewers of vegetables on the grill. Both Jake and Samson looked at him with eager eyes and raced each other to the picnic table. “Samson, down,” Cougar commanded as he put his paws up on the table.

“He's just showing his compliments for your food,” Jake insisted, taking a seat and pulling one of the plated steaks over to him.

“He means to swindle food out of anyone gullible enough to give it to him,” Cougar said, watching as Jake cut a small piece and handed it right over to Samson. He rolled his eyes at Jake's behavior. It wasn't that Cougar was above Samson's superior begging skills, but Jake didn't even try to resist. “He'll whine for days when you leave if you keep that up,” Cougar commented as he went to check the vegetables.

“Sorry. He's just a good beggar.”

“He is,” Cougar agreed, though he thought the burden rested more on Jake. Cougar brought over the vegetables and sat down across from Jake. He watched as Jake tucked into his meal with great enthusiasm. He couldn't hide just how hungry he was with the way he practically picked the steak up and ate with his bare hands.

“Delicious,” Jake praised when he was through with the steak and tucking into the vegetables. “I'm not a great cook, but I'm pretty handy with the grill. Still, these are exceptional. Seasonings are just right, and wow that steak was orgasmic. Samson agrees. Look at that perky puppy face. You liked it too, right Sammy?” Jake asked the dog.

Cougar was a little surprised by Samson's bark. Samson rarely barked, but he was more vocal around Jake who seemed to be quite vocal himself.

“I'm glad you like it,” Cougar said, nodding slightly as he slowly ate his own food.

Jake talked as Cougar finished eating. He talked to Samson as much as Cougar, asking Samson's opinion on everything that came to mind. It was endearing. Cougar couldn't help but think of a boy and his dog when he looked at the pair of them.

“Sweet house by the way. Samson's, I mean. Look at that thing. Did you install air conditioning in there too?” Jake asked, looking at the house that Cougar had gotten Pooch to help him build shortly after bringing Samson home. Cougar could admit that they'd gone a little overboard. Cougar could fit in the house easily, so there was more than enough room for Samson.

“No A/C. Just scrap wood and a very good architect,” Cougar told him, smiling. Jake was quite easy to talk to. Cougar wasn't much for talking usually, but Jensen pulled it out of him much the same as Samson got him to talk when it was just them. Maybe it was the eyes. They both had understanding eyes.

“Oh yeah? You an architect?” Jake asked, and Cougar snorted.

“Hardly. My friend helped me with it.”

“I see. Well, your friend...”

“Pooch.”

Jake's grin only got larger. “Oh that is perfect. Pooch is an excellent dog house contractor.”

“His wife would agree,” Cougar said, and that earned him another bright smile.

“Poor guy comes by it honestly then,” Jake laughed, rubbing behind Samson's ears. “You have a nice place too, not just the dog house. Samson deserves a big backyard. He deserves someone good like you. I'm glad you adopted him” Jake said, sounding earnest.

“I am too,” Cougar admitted, rubbing just above Samson's nubby tail.

Jake smiled at him before excusing himself to the bathroom. He only realized once he made it to the back door that he didn't know where it was, so Cougar guided him there while carrying in the dishes. Cougar went about cleaning up while Jake was in there. Samson was flopped on the floor just outside the bathroom door like he couldn't bear to be parted form Jake.

“I should get going,” Jake said as he came out of the bathroom, almost tripping over Samson in the process. Samson was quick to follow him back into the kitchen.

“You may stay the night,” Cougar assured him.

“I really—”

“It isn't any trouble. Want a beer?” Cougar asked.

“I'm gonna get knocked on my ass so fast,” Jake said even as he accepted the offer.

Cougar opened his second beer, tossing the opener to Jake afterward. Samson was at his own food bowl devouring his dinner as Cougar stepped back outside. Jake followed him, shifting awkwardly beside him.

“You can play with Samson. Do not feel like you need to appease me,” Cougar told him.

“I just feel kind of rude showing up at your house to play with your dog and eat your food,” Jake admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You are far from my rudest guest. I really don't mind. He'll be ready for a walk soon anyway,” Cougar assured him.

“You don't think I'll just run off with him?”

“If there isn't enough room for you in your car, there isn't enough room for you and him,” Cougar teased. Jake laughed at that.

“Touché. I promise to bring him back just as slobbery as he is now,” Jake said, turning to look into the kitchen where Samson was making a mess of the floor as he slurped up his water.

Cougar showed him where Samson's leash was and watched them go. While they were gone, Cougar changed the sheets in the guest room and made it look like it wasn't actually the dog's room. It was, but Cougar figured that made him look pretty lame if the dog got his own bedroom and his own house.

The sun was getting low when Jake and Samson knocked on the front door. Cougar let them in, rubbing Samson's head as the dog jumped up to put his paws on Cougar's chest.

“I'll show you your room if you want to freshen up or anything,” Cougar said, leading Jake to the guest room. Samson ran right inside and pulled his spare bed out from beneath the queen sized bed in the room. Jake chuckled as Samson flopped right down in his doggy bed and watched them.

“It's his room isn't it?”

Cougar shrugged. “It's his play room. He usually sleeps with me,” Cougar admitted.

“Understandable. Looks like I've got a roommate,” Jake replied, grinning at the dog.

Cougar had never seen so much love focused on an animal before, and he wondered if there was more to Jake and Samson's story than Jake was telling him.

The thought didn't leave his head even hours later as Cougar laid in bed alone while Samson slept in the guest room with Jake.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cougar woke from a nightmare to the eager licks and steady pressure of Samson on his chest. He reached up to stroke the large dog's back as he tried to get his own breathing under control. Samson didn't stop licking his face, and Cougar just let him. It was no use; the dog wouldn't let up until Cougar calmed down.

He remembered that Samson hadn't been in the room with him when he went to sleep. Opening his eyes, Cougar sat up to find a figure standing awkwardly in the doorway. He only just held himself back from reaching for the gun under his pillow because Samson didn't seem concerned by the intruder at all.

“Uh, hey, sorry. Really don't mean to be watching you sleep or anything. He just got really excited all of a sudden, but he couldn't get out of the room because I locked the door. Then I thought something was wrong, so I followed him, and sorry I'll go back to my room,” Jake rambled, shifting back and forth in the hall.

Cougar was just as embarrassed as Jake was. He didn't like anyone to know about the nightmares, but he wasn't angry with Jake for being concerned when Samson started getting anxious. Since Cougar got Samson, the dog was always there licking his face to wake him up when he had them. Then he'd sleep either on Cougar's chest or tucked into his side until he fell back to sleep again. It helped like no amount of therapy ever had.

Cougar had never put a lot of faith in an animal helping him cope, but Samson was awesome. He hadn't been trained for service work as far as Cougar was aware, but he was naturally protective and nurturing of his owners.

“Sorry he woke you. I should have warned you that I leave my door open, so he can come and go. You don't have to, but he won't shut up until you let him in or out,” Cougar explained, rubbing between Samson's ears to let the dog know he was alright.

“No, no. It's your house. I'm intruding. Door open for puppy needs, got it,” Jake insisted.

Cougar laughed softly. “There isn't much to intrude upon,” he admitted. His life was so bland after well over a decade in the Army. He spent his days working at Clay's firm, and he came home and played with Samson then read or watched television. Before Samson, he just read. He would readily admit that he was not doing anything with his time.

“You say that now, but I've been kicked out of plenty of places, including my own home. Don't let me bring my laptop in here, or you'll suddenly wish I was gone,” Jake said.

“I'm not that easy to bother. You should go back to bed. Samson will return to you in a little while,” Cougar promised.

Jake rubbed at the back of his neck which Cougar was starting to realize was a sign that he felt uncomfortable. “I actually don't sleep that great myself. I've always been an insomniac. Would you mind if I actually did run out and grab one of my laptops? I promise I'll keep loud swearing to a minimum, and all dirty talk at a whisper,” Jake told him.

Cougar snorted, but he really didn't care either way. “Be my guest.”

“Thanks. I'll be right back.”

“Go with him,” Cougar whispered to Samson. The dog gave him a few more licks before jumping off the bed and trotting after Jake.

Samson returned to Cougar when Jake came back inside. He could hear Jake whispering to his laptop, and he was surprised by some of the vulgar things he said to it, but he wasn't about to question it. Cougar fell into an easier sleep with Samson there even if there was a stranger in the next room.

\---

Cougar woke with the sun as he always did. He noticed that Samson was missing when he rolled over and stretched. It wasn't exactly odd. Samson tended to patrol periodically when Cougar slept, so Cougar just pulled on a pair of running shorts and his sneakers. He tied his hair back and headed for the door.

He glanced through the slightly ajar door of the guest room, and he smiled. Jake was passed out face down on the mattress, laptop beside him and Samson half on top of him. Cougar whistled as he continued down the hall, and Samson was bounding after him by the time he got to the door and removed the leash from the coat hook.

However, when Cougar tried to connect the leash to Samson's collar, Samson backed out of reach. Cougar took a step forward and tried again, but Samson evaded him.

“What?” Cougar asked, putting his hands on his hips and looking down at the dog. Samson barked, jumping up excitedly. “You'll wake him,” Cougar whispered, not wishing to disturb Jake since he'd seemed like he could use every moment of sleep he could get. Samson clearly had other ideas because he barked excitedly a second time.

Jake stumbled into the hallway, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “You taking Sammy for a walk?” he asked, looking at Cougar holding Samson's leash beside the door. Jake was only wearing threadbare gray boxers and a t-shirt. His hair was sticking up in all directions, and his face had lines from falling asleep wearing his glasses. He looked cute.

“A jog,” Cougar said, watching Samson trot over to Jake and try to tug him toward the door by his boxers.

“Whoa, boy. That's a dangerous maneuver,” Jake said, quickly gripping the waist of his boxers before Samson could pants him. Cougar laughed as Samson saw it as an invitation to play tug-o-war. “No, this is not a game!”

“Samson, stop,” Cougar commanded, taking pity on Jake who was clearly not prepared for Samson's level of playfulness at this hour. Samson followed Cougar's command, letting go of Jake's underwear though not before causing Jake to flash Cougar. Cougar tried to have the decency to look away, but he failed.

“You must think I'm a mess. I swear I'm normally smoother than this,” Jake said, making certain that he was covered completely again. Samson sat at his feet, looking up at him expectantly.

“Samson can be a handful in the morning,” Cougar said. He knew from experience because it had taken him several weeks to get used to how full of energy Samson was in the morning.

“Don't I know it,” Jake laughed, patting Samson's head. “Mind if I join you guys?”

“I believe Samson is insisting on it,” Cougar replied.

Jake smiled up at him. “Sorry if I'm causing all sorts of mutiny in the ranks.” He had his hands on his hips which only showed off how muscular his arms were. For a computer nerd, he was in awfully good shape.

Cougar shrugged again. “I don't mind,” Cougar promised. He really didn't. He liked seeing Samson happy, not that the dog wasn't happy normally, but there was just so much life in Samson when Jake was around. It made Cougar feel more alive by extension.

“Um, I really don't want to be trouble...but do you have something other than jeans I could borrow if we're gonna be running. All of my clothing is kind of packed up in my car,” Jake told him.

Cougar nodded. He walked back down the hall, squeezing past Jake and Samson. He waved Jake to follow him as he went, and he quickly went to his dresser and opened the drawer he dedicated to his workout gear. Jake looked down at the array of old PT uniforms from the Army and plain pairs of athletic shorts and sweats.

Jake picked the top pair of shorts, only for his eyes to go wide when he saw how short the were. They were Cougar's only actual pair of running shorts, and they certainly left little to the imagination. They'd leave even less in Jake's case because Jake seemed to be more muscular in the legs than Cougar.

“Um, I think I'll go with a pair of these if that's okay,” Jake said, picking up one of the pairs of uniform shorts. Cougar nodded then turned away as Jake tugged them over his boxers.

Samson let himself be leashed as Jake tied up his sneakers. They weren't running shoes, but Jake didn't seem to care. Cougar offered the leash to Jake as they stepped outside, and he took it with a sheepish smile.

“Samson knows the route,” Cougar told him, bending over to stretch before Samson took off. Jake bent to do the same, but Samson was going before he could get halfway down. Jake stumbled, but he fell into pace with the dog easily. Cougar smiled, taking his time catching up. He noted that Jake looked good in his shorts. Shaking his head at his own thoughts, he tried to ignore how good looking Jake was despite what a mess his life seemed to be at the moment.

Jake had shown no indication that he was interested in Cougar or men in general. He was here for Samson, and Cougar would respect that.

“You run with him every day?” Jake asked when Cougar fell into step beside him. Samson led them easily, not pulling for more now that they were going.

“Most mornings,” Cougar said, leaving out that the years of abuse he'd put his body through in the military meant that running was out of the question when the humidity reached a certain level. He tried to push through the stiffness and swelling when he could, but more often than not he ended up walking while Samson hugged close to his side, sensing he was in pain.

Cougar wasn't the only one who's body took a beating. Pooch's knees and back weren't always kind to him, and if Clay wasn't constantly buzzed he complained about the creaks and aches from years of hard living. Roque never complained, and Cougar wasn't entirely sure the man felt pain. He'd watch Roque practically get his eye cut out, and he hadn't even screamed. Cougar had a high tolerance for pain, but even he had his limits.

“That's good. Samson loves a good run, ain't that right Samson?” Jake asked the dog, and Samson's ears perked up at his name.

Cougar talked to Samson, but Jake did it so naturally. It was as though he believed Samson really understood him, and was just as much a part of the conversation as they were.

“He does,” Cougar agreed.

“I try to run, but I have weird hours which makes keeping a schedule kind of hard,” Jake started talking, and he didn't stop. Cougar didn't talk much to begin with, but he barely spoke at all while running. It threw off breathing and wasted energy, and it alerted hostiles to your position. Talking and running didn't mix unless it was necessary.

Jake clearly didn't see it that way because he talked through a solid two-thirds of the four mile circuit. Cougar was impressed that he never seemed to lose his breath even though Cougar and Samson kept a good pace. He also didn't seem to need answers from Cougar because he didn't leave many pauses for replies, not that Cougar was going to reply to the nonsense pouring out of Jake's mouth.

By the time they returned to the house, Cougar had heard a lot out of Jake, but he knew no more about him than when they left. Cougar found that a little suspect, but he doubted Jake's life was really any of his business.

Cougar showed him where towels were when they went inside, and he went to take his own shower before he left for work.

\---

Cougar sat at his computer looking into Jake. He'd found out his last name was Jensen by pure luck on the way out the door, and he'd copied down his license plate number as he pulled out of the driveway. Cougar wasn't exactly paranoid, but he worked for a security firm. So, this was his version of googling Jake. He had googled him first to no avail.

So far, searching the databases that they had access to wasn't bringing up a whole lot either. Cougar was no slouch at this. He'd been doing security assessments for Clay since their time in the Army. Maybe he didn't do the computer work back then, but he assessed targets and threats just the same.

Years of experience were telling Cougar that there was more than met the eye when it came to Jake. He couldn't say what exactly he was missing, but he'd figure it out. At the same time, he didn't feel unsafe for leaving Jake alone in his house with only Samson to watch him.

“Hey Cougar, where's the mutt?” Pooch asked from the doorway of Cougar's office. Pooch had taken to calling Samson the mutt because he couldn't call him the pooch for obvious reasons.

“Stayed home today,” Cougar replied, not looking up from his screen where Jake's driver's license was displayed.

“Really? You said he hates staying home,” Pooch sounded skeptical which was not good because Cougar really didn't want to go into details. He'd never mentioned Jake at the shelter, and he didn't feel like explaining it now.

“He was occupied when I left. I'll check in on him during lunch,” Cougar told him, studying the license. It was an awful photo. Jensen's tinted lenses caught the flash, and his eyes were barely visible behind the reflection. Then there was the grimace or maybe it was an attempt at a smirk that was thwarted by ill-timed photography. Basically, Jake looked ridiculous, and if Cougar pulled him over, he'd give him a ticket based on that picture alone.

“You okay, Coug? You're staring real hard at your computer. You usually only look at something like that if you're going to shoot it...or fuck it. Neither of which I suggest, man. Jolene's got a couple cute friends at the hospital if you're lookin' for a date,” Pooch teased him, tapping the doorway with his palm before going back to his own office.

Cougar shook his head. He didn't need to be set up. He had no trouble getting partners on his own. He did feel like shooting his computer a little though, but he felt like that was a common enough urge when it refused to do as he wanted. He studied the license once Pooch was gone, and he quickly realized that it was quite old. Jake looked like a kid in the picture, and it had expired several years earlier. There was no updated one in the system.

Cougar frowned. That was odd. Jake owned a car which he'd parked in Cougar's driveway. Jake could just be driving around with a lapsed license, but that just didn't seem like Jake's style. It was risky for someone living out of their car on occasion. Cougar shook his head. He didn't actually know anything about Jake. He'd only just met him, and spending one night and a jog together wasn't enough to make those sorts of determinations. Though, Cougar had made those kinds of judgments on less.

He reached into his jacket and removed the receipt he'd written Jake's license number on. He looked it up, and it belonged to Stephen Rogers. Cougar's frown deepened. That name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. He looked up the man's information, and he wasn't that surprised to find Jake's picture on the license, though it didn't really look like Jake all that much.

This time Jake had longer hair that was neatly combed to the side and a thick beard. It changed his whole face, and Cougar realized that Jake—or whoever he was—didn't want to be recognized by computer software. The reflective glasses and smirking expression were hard to read, and the full beard completely changed the portion of his face that had been visible in the first picture.

Cougar didn't know why Jake didn't want to be recognized, but it didn't paint a very flattering picture of the man that was currently staying in his house. Maybe he was just the kind of person with an unhealthy fear of government conspiracies and had read _1984_ one too many times. Maybe he had more illegal reasons for not wanting to be recognized.

Samson was with him, and while Samson loved Jake Cougar doubted the dog would let Jake do anything bad on his watch. That was another thing, Samson _loved_ Jake. The dog was a very good judge of character as far as Cougar could tell.

Cougar decided he needed more information just as Clay knocked on his open office door. “Meeting in ten, don't be late. It's with Max.”

Cougar rolled his eyes, but he nodded at Clay. Max was in here at least once a week insisting that people were after his assets. Sometimes he sent his right hand, Wade, to enlist their help, but mostly it was a too-long meeting with a man so self-involved it was painful to endure. He truly thought that he was god's gift to America. It didn't matter that Cougar was pretty sure he had plenty of illegal dealings going on deep within that pristine company of his. He just couldn't be bothered to figure out what they were since Max was probably their biggest client.

Cougar closed up what he'd been looking at and pulled up the New Jerusalem Industries file on his computer. Cougar's last security check for them had shown nothing. He'd checked out the facility that Max had insisted was under attack, and he'd checked all of their surveillance equipment which he'd installed personally. Nothing had raised any red flags, and Cougar was trained to notice even the most infinitesimal irregularities.

“Wish you were here,” Cougar said to the picture of him and Samson he kept on his desk. It was from the company Christmas party, and they were wearing their matching scarves in it. Samson hated Max and Wade. He'd barked and growled the first time he met them, but now he mostly kept close to Cougar's side and on high alert. Solid evidence that Samson was a good judge of character.

Cougar took his briefcase and walked down to the end of the hall where Clay and Roque were already waiting. Roque was complaining nonstop about Max showing up again. Cougar couldn't help but agree.

“Just sit down and shut up. He's keeping us afloat, so we shouldn't be biting the hand that feeds us,” Clay told them.

“Samson bites Roque all the time. Roque keeps feeding him,” Pooch said, walking into the room with a tray of four coffees. He handed Cougar his then passed the remaining ones to Roque. Cougar debated stealing Clay's since he knew it would be Irish.

“Roque doesn't wash his hands after making his lunch. Samson just gets excited because they're tasty. Speaking of which, where's your dog?” Clay asked Cougar.

“Home.” Cougar didn't bother to correct Clay that Samson didn't much like Roque. It definitely wasn't worth it.

Max walked in before Clay could question why Samson was at home, and Cougar actually found himself a little grateful to the man...until he opened his mouth.

“Someone is stealing information from me. What am I even paying you for?” he asked, followed closely by Wade. Great. Meetings with both of them were the worst. Max's way of asking Wade what should've been rhetorical questions was infuriating. The man seriously loved to hear himself speak.

“How do you know someone is stealing information?” Clay asked calmly. He always seemed like he had infinite patience for this nonsense, but then his coffee was always liberally augmented with whiskey.

“I just do! You need to find who's doing this and bury them,” Max insisted. “I can't run a successful business if I am constantly looking over my shoulder...”

Cougar tuned him out. He gave them this speech every time he came in. Pretty soon he'd be yelling, and the vein in his forehead would be bulging. It was better for everyone to just nod along and go over their grocery lists in their minds.

The meeting lasted longer than anyone wanted it to, so Cougar didn't get to go check in on Jake and Samson at lunch. Max's demands had Cougar working late, and he felt bad because he had a guest. He considered picking up pizza on the way home, but he figured he should probably ask Jake what he preferred before he foisted anything on him.

However, when Cougar opened the front door to Samson's enthusiastic greeting, the whole house smelled like delicious food. Cougar frowned as he gave Samson the rubs and pets that were due him then let the dog lead the way to the kitchen.

Jake was sitting at the island typing on his laptop. The table behind him was set for two. The plates were covered by pot lids to keep the heat in. Jake didn't even look up when Cougar came in.

“You cooked,” Cougar said, and that caused Jake to jump. His glasses skewed as he shook his head and focused on Cougar. Cougar wouldn't deny that Jake was quite adorable even if he may be a criminal or out of his mind.

“Uh, yeah. Samson and I watched the Food Network for like six hours, so we got really hungry. I figured I could totally make what they were, and well it was the least I could do since you're letting me stay here. I'm not making any promises, but Samson didn't turn it down,” Jake said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Thank you,” Cougar told him, going to sit at the table. Jake quickly followed him, pulling Cougar's chair out for him. Cougar raised an eyebrow, and Jake shrugged it off though his blush got deeper.

“Don't thank me until you try it.”

“What's on the menu?” Cougar asked, as Jake reached in front of him to take the lid off the plate.

“So, it was lobster day on the Food Network,” Jake said, revealing a whole lobster on Cougar's plate. Cougar's eyes widened at the delicious looking meal in front of him. Jake revealed his own lobster as well, followed by the sides he'd also prepared.

“I thought you said you weren't a very good cook,” Cougar noted, remembering something along those lines yesterday.

“Now's as good a time to learn as any, right?” Jake said, handing Cougar a shell cracker that he knew he hadn't owned this morning. Cougar dug in, and he was happy to note that it tasted as delicious as it smelled. “So, you have to buy live lobsters for cooking, and they come with these little rubber bands over their claw bits. I thought you take those off before you cook 'em, but let me tell you, they are not excited about that whole process, and your lobster may have attacked me,” Jake said, holding up his bandaged hand. Cougar's eyes went wide, but Jake wasn't finished talking. “Anyway, Samson had the situation under control,” he continued, pulling out his phone and holding it out to Cougar after fiddling with it.

On the screen was a picture of Samson facing off against the escaped lobster. Samson was clearly barking at the poor thing, though he was keeping his distance unlike Jake had. Cougar shook his head as he flipped through the pictures. The last one was of Jake with his arm wrapped around Samson for a selfie while Samson licked his face. It was endearing.

“I am glad you two won,” Cougar told him, handing back the phone.

“Yeah, me too. It was a little touch and go there for a minute, but we got a handle on the situation, right Samson?” Jake asked the dog's opinion, and Samson treated them to one of his rare barks.

Jake kept up a constant chatter throughout their meal, and Cougar found himself listening intently. Jake was quite interesting. He was a little odd, but he was knowledgeable and passionate which was refreshing. Samson fell asleep on their feet beneath the table as they polished off a bottle of wine once they were finished.

It was comfortable in a way nothing had been since coming back home from the Army. Samson made things a lot better. He filled the void in Cougar's life, but Jake fit into their little home. He was loud and seemed to filled a room, but he still fit like he'd always belonged here, and Cougar found himself regretting that Jake would be gone in a couple days.

“How was work?” Jake asked as he tipped the last of the bottle into Cougar's glass. Cougar smiled at him even though his day hadn't been fantastic. Dinner had been wonderful, so Cougar was willing to call the day a draw.

“An adventure as always,” Cougar told him.

“Yeah, I know how that goes. Um, you look beat, so why down you go relax and I'll handle the dishes,” Jake offered, but Cougar shook his head.

“You cooked. I don't mind doing them.”

“But—”

Cougar gave him a look that brooked no argument.

“Fine, but I'll dry them,” Jake insisted. Cougar allowed that, and they slowly got to their feet, doing their best not to disturb Samson.

Cougar was a little surprised when Jake bumped his hip as he cleaned then started to sing off key. He didn't seem deterred at all by Cougar's confusion. He sang mostly pop songs while he swayed his hips to the music.

Cougar got into the movement after the fifth or sixth time Jake gave him the nudge, but he refused to sing. Jake's awful attempts were enough to get Samson awake and howling, and Cougar didn't know what to do with the pair of them as they butchered every top pop song of the year. Samson was particularly enthusiastic in his howls when Jake got into it, and if they didn't look so happy, Cougar would have found it irritating.

After the dishes were finished, Cougar retreated to the living room to watch television. He and Samson usually watched something together before Cougar went to bed, or Cougar read while Samson cuddled with him. Jake seemed to have other ideas.

“So, I was thinking...”

Cougar didn't know why, but those sounded like dangerous words coming from his house guest.

“...I have every episode of _American Ninja Warrior_ on my laptop, and we should probably watch that,” Jake suggested.

“ _American Ninja Warrior_?” Cougar asked. That was definitely not what he was expecting.

“Yeah, you know, the one where people do this crazy obstacle course, but most of them end up falling into pools of water,” Jake explained. Cougar _had_ heard of it; he'd even watched it once or twice.

“That is what you want to watch?” Cougar asked, looking at the shelf of movies his sisters had sent him to catch him up on what he'd missed while overseas—not that he couldn't have watched them while in the Army, she just knew he hadn't and insisted it would help him transition now. He was slowly going through them with Samson. He even let Samson pick once he narrowed down the evening's choices.

“Yeah, it'll be great,” Jake told him, bringing his laptop over to the television and producing wires out of seemingly nowhere to connect it. Cougar just watched from the sofa where he and Samson had collapsed.

Before he knew it, the announcers were explaining what was going to happen and going through the different obstacles the contestants would face. Jake ran to the kitchen and brought out a pair of beers for them. Cougar hadn't planned to drink more, but he accepted the offering. He figured that it could only improve the program.

Jake dropped himself down onto the sofa beside Samson, and the dog quickly shifted so that he was stretched enough to receive rubs from both of them. Cougar hadn't realized that he'd adopted such a mooch, but Samson acted like he couldn't be touched enough when Jensen was around. It wasn't that he only sought Jake's affection either. He balanced his attentions between them now that he'd realized Jake wasn't leaving immediately. Cougar didn't want to think about how Jake leaving again would affect Samson.

“Oh this one's great. This guy thinks he's the shit, and damn is it sweet to watch him wipe out,” Jake commented as a muscle bound man stepped up to the start of the course. Cougar snorted his agreement with Jake's sentiment. The guy looked like a douche.

Jake actually cackled as the man fell off of what should have been an easier obstacle right at the start. Cougar cracked a smile as he rubbed Samson's belly.

Jake commented on all of the contestants, clearly having watched these more than once. Cougar would've thought that it would lose its excitement after the first viewing, but Jake was enthralled like a kid seeing his hero in person.

“I was gonna go on this,” Jake said after the first episode had finished.

“Really?” Cougar asked because Jake was at his laptop, putting the second episode on instead of looking at him.

“Yeah, I've been into parkour since I was a teenager. Nearly gave my sister a heart attack scaling walls and jumping between buildings. I'd kill these obstacles, but I'm not real big on being in front of the camera, ya know?” Jake said, coming back to the couch and moving Samson's ass, so he could sit.

Cougar nodded. He didn't much like the spotlight himself, but he knew that wasn't what Jake meant. Cougar thought back to the expired license and the fake registration, both pictures completely different.

“I think it would be a lot of fun though, how about you?” Jake asked.

Cougar watched the contestant on the screen attempt several obstacles before falling, and he had a flash to the assessment for the Q. He remembered having to overcome obstacles with no safety net and if he fell, he might as well pack up and go back to his old assignment or worse, been severely injured.

Cougar just shook his head.

“No?” Jake sounded scandalized at the thought.

Samson snuggled closer to Cougar, and he realized that his gently rubs had gotten rougher—nothing that would hurt the dog, but noticeably agitated. Cougar focused on gentling his touch and pushing away old memories.

“I was in the Army. I've had my fill of obstacle courses,” Cougar told Jake.

“Oh yeah, I guess that could suck the fun out of it. They have an armed forces special, and it's extra fun to see some of them floppin' around like idiots.” Jake didn't sound disappointed in Cougar's lack of enthusiasm, and Cougar would admit that the show was fun to watch even if Jake ruined the suspense of it with his narrations.

Jake ended up putting on one of the military episodes just to prove his point, and Cougar wasn't disappointed. Samson fell asleep about halfway into the episode, his nose resting on Cougar's lap.

“He's great, isn't he?” Jake asked, before throwing on the next one.

Cougar nodded, rubbing behind Samson's ears. Samson snuffled in his sleep, moving into the touch just as he would if he were awake. Cougar smiled fondly.

“Yeah, he's the best,” Jake continued rubbing the dog's back as he went to sit again.

They watched another episode, but it was more subdued this time. Jake kept his comments to a minimum, and Cougar zoned out as he continued to pet his dog. Cougar was brought back to the present when his hand knocked against Jake's as they both attempted to rub Samson's belly at the same time.

They both pulled back, glancing at each other in surprise because clearly neither of them had been paying attention. Jake smiled sheepishly as he looked up at Cougar through his colored glasses. He looked innocent as he blushed, motioning for Cougar to go ahead an handle the belly rubs. Cougar laughed softly, motioning for Jake to do it.

Samson broke the spell by whimpering and nudging at them for _someone_ to rub his damn belly. They both laughed and went in again, knocking knuckles but not pulling back. They worked around each other as they continued to look at each other a little too long to be considered normal, but eventually they went back to watching the program as they pet Samson.

Cougar wasn't sure when or how it happened, but by the end of that episode, they'd stopped rubbing Samson's belly, but their hands rested alongside each other barely touching. Jake pulled away first to go put on another episode, but it was already after midnight.

“It's late,” Cougar said, slowly extracting himself from Samson and getting off the couch. Samson didn't even protest Cougar getting up, but Cougar gave him a gentle shake. “Walk,” he said.

Samson got up slowly as well, but Jake interjected. “I can take him. I'm probably not getting to sleep for a while,” Jake said.

Cougar shrugged. He was used to his nightly walks with Samson. The cool air tended to clear his head, but he wasn't going to complain. He was tired, and Samson didn't exactly look up for a walk yet, so it would be better for both of them.

“Thank you,” he said, nodding to Jake before heading for his room.

“Uh, no problem. Good night,” Jake told him, sounding awkward as he put the next episode on anyway.

Cougar smiled as he walked down the hall to his bedroom. Jake was something else, but Cougar could get used to having him around.

 


End file.
